Code Lyoko Episode 118: More Power
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana, now more powerful then ever, means the Gang needs more power to fight him, or so Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi think. Jeremie disagrees, causing a fight. What will happen? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 118: More Power Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!  
A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-117 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Ulrich is in Jeremie's room arguing. "I don't want more powers I need more powers! With Xana back to full strength I need them." Ulrich is trying not to yell too loudly but struggling. "He's too strong to fight with our old powers. I don't want to die I want to fight but if we don't have the powers to do it…"

"It's dangerous messing with your profile. I accidentally deleted Odd's future flash last time." Jeremie was getting annoyed with Ulrich. "I could delete something else next time.

"I'm not Odd. Wait, I thought you did that on purpose." Jeremie said that Future Flash was a waste since it only came very rarely.

"That's what I told Odd. If I go messing with your profile trying to add more powers I could end up deleting Super Sprint or your sword." Why couldn't Ulrich understand the danger?

"Then don't screw it up." It was Jeremie, the genius of the group. Ulrich knows he can do it. He just needs to convince him.

"Why don't you just try harder?" This gets to Ulrich and he punches Jeremie in the chest. Jeremie rubs where Ulrich hit him glad he hadn't been hit full force. "Ulrich, if you just fought harder…" Ulrich interrupts him.

"Why don't you go to Lyoko and fight then!" Ulrich walks out of Jeremie's room mad at Jeremie. He put his life on the line, he fought the monsters, and he led the others. How dare Jeremie tell him and the others to 'try harder'. He fought, he nearly died on a regular bases, and he was the leader! Every time they went to Lyoko he led his friends, he gave the orders, their lives were in his hands and if they didn't make it… It would be on him.

Ulrich and Yumi are in the woods alone. Ulrich is still mad Jeremie. "You know what he told me? Try harder! I can't believe that little, that, I can't believe him!" Ulrich can't think of anything bad enough to call Jeremie.

"I agree Ulrich. With Xana back to full power we need more powers. Unless Jeremie expects us to be able to fight Xana with the same old stuff we need more powers." Yumi was thinking about it to and was going to talk to Sanne about it later. "I think we should ask Sanne if Jeremie doesn't want to work on it. Although he is better with the stuff so he should do it."

"Exactly. Like he'd go to Lyoko like we do. He only went last time because Sanne used guilt to get him to go." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Odd. "Hey, Odd, what do you think about more powers?"

"Sounds cool, what's Jeremie working on?"

"He isn't working on them. He told me to work harder." Ulrich hears Odd yell some words he wanted to hear. "That's what I thought. Yumi agrees with me, we need more powers to fight Xana."

"Well how about a meeting? See what the others want if anything." Ulrich agrees and they hang up. Odd turns to S.S. "So S.S. what new powers do you want?"

"I don't want anymore. We shouldn't take up Jeremie's time with this. He has to find a way to get Xana to Earth or whatever now that Xana doesn't have a host." Odd is shocked by her response.

"Jeremie won't have time to do anything if he's dead. We can't be using the same powers to fight Xana. He's to powerful."

"And we won't have to fight him if Jeremie does whatever it is he has to do! If he has to waste his time giving you more powers it gives Xana more time to attack!" S.S. walks away from Odd.

"Fine, walk away, me and the others will get more powers." Odd walks towards the school mad. Mad at Jeremie for the 'try harder' comment and at S.S. for not supporting him.

Ulrich and Yumi are in Jeremie's room. "Come on Jeremie how hard can it be?"

"If you think it's so easy then you do it." Jeremie did not want to spend time on other things. He had a program to complete that could, would, win the war.

"I meant how hard can it be for you? You got Aelita back, you…" Yumi stops, Jeremie was still hurting about Aelita. He realized death was an escape for Aelita and that kept him from breaking down but it still hurt. "You've done it before."

"And like I told Ulrich I could have screwed up your programs. I got lucky once I'm not going to risk it again."

"Well Odd agrees with us that we need more powers. We can't fight Xana with what we have."

"Why not?"

"Sanne told me how her attacks, your attacks, did nothing. If I throw a fan or Ulrich uses his sword will it do any better?"

"Well, that may be true but it doesn't mean you'll have to worry. Xana doesn't attack directly he uses his monsters." Jeremie didn't know how to get these two to understand. He couldn't just create powers he had to have the data, the code, and ideas. "What do you want? Do you just expect me to come up with stuff?"

"Well, I, uh." Ulrich wanted more powers but hadn't thought what kind of powers he wanted.

"Yumi?" She has no response. She, like Ulrich, had wanted more powers but hadn't thought of what they would be. "Leave! You come in hear yelling at me about making you new powers and how I should just bow down to you and you don't even know what you want!" Jeremie yells at them until they leave his room. "What is wrong with them, no, Ulrich. He started this, he's getting unstable. I've wondered when this might happen with the way he is." Jeremie goes to his computer and looks at certain information he had been keeping on Ulrich. "He's acted like this before but I don't know why." Ulrich had become friendly with Emily before when the strain of Lyoko got to him. Now he had Yumi but the stress was building up. If this kept going Ulrich might snap and do something. "We're all stressed but he takes it the hardest, why?" Jeremie knew he and Ulrich weren't as good as friends as they use to be when growing up but he thought he should know Ulrich well enough to help him.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are in the gym. "What about something for jumping?" They were brainstorming ideas for new powers. "Like a Super Jump? All the times we've had to jump and just barely make it or miss could be solved by that."

"Yeah, and what about a close combat weapon for me? My laser arrows are nice but when the monsters get close would be nice to fight them hand to hand without going George Forman." Odd remembers the time he boxed with a Creeper after Xana had taken his arrows away.

"I'd rather have a long distance weapon. I don't know how to do it though, maybe make my sword come back? Like your fans." Ulrich motions to Yumi.

"Your sword is a little bit big for that. Maybe we should apologize to Jeremie. He did seem pretty mad."

"Apologize? I don't think so Yumi. He told me we should just try harder. Even if we give him ideas he'll probably ignore us."

"Ulrich you know he won't ignore us." Odd is lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "Hey, watch it." Ulrich had nearly stepped on Odd.

"Then move!" Ulrich had been walking to the gym doors and wasn't paying attention. "I'm trying to keep you alive. I have to make decisions that might end up getting you killed and here you are supporting Jeremie!"

"I was not Ulrich." Odd was going to say more but Ulrich walks away and leaves the Gym. "Yumi we should probably go after him."

"Should." Yumi didn't know why Ulrich was so moody. "Ok, let's go get him." Yumi and Odd go after Ulrich finding him with other company.

"Who is that?" Ulrich is talking to a tall bald man in black formal clothes. "Maybe something happened to his parents." The guy reminded Odd of a mortician. The man puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Xana?" The guy reminded Yumi of what Sanne told her Xana looked like. "Odd, here." Yumi hands her stun gun to Odd. "If it's who I think it is I won't be able to use it." They walk over to Ulrich and the man. "Hey Ulrich whose your friend?"

"The others are here, good." The man turns towards the other two. "How are you?" He sticks his hand out like he wants to shake their hands.

"Are you Xana?" Yumi doesn't shake his hand.

"Yes, this is my current form until Sissi gives birth to my son." Xana pulls his hand back when Odd doesn't shake his hand either. "That look, I can read you like a book and I know you are thinking of fighting me. But you see, I am not here to hurt you. Listen to my deal."

"Why should we listen to you? This is a trick. You're attacking the others aren't you?" Odd moves around trying to get behind Xana.

"I am not currently attacking the weaker ones. You are what I want. You are the original Lyoko Warriors. You have spent the most amount of time on Lyoko and that is what I am after. If you join me I can use the fact you have been on Lyoko to combine my powers with yours and make you stronger then ever. You will not be like Sissi, a slave, but a true Knight. If you like you can try to fight me with your new powers but you would lose."

"What do you get out of it?" No way would Xana do something for nothing.

"That is for me to know." Xana smiles trying to seem friendly but his evil comes out like a thick invisible wall hitting the three.

"Hell no." Odd hits Xana with the stun gun only to be shocked himself.

"That may have worked on my old form but not this form. I am giving you three a chance to have the power you want without having to become mindless slaves like Sissi. I will give you three hours to decide. If you still choose no, well, you shall find out." Xana walks away from the three calmly before disappearing into a lamp post as a black mist.

"That was a little different." The three had just had a very civil conversation with the enemy. "At least he didn't kill us right now." Odd hands Yumi's stun gun back to her.

"He's giving us three hours before he kills us." Yumi puts her stun gun away. "I guess this is actually useless." She takes it back out. "It did nothing, he didn't even flinch."

"Should we tell Jeremie? Maybe he can do something."

"No, he will tell us to fight back and when Xana kills us Jeremie will tell us we should have tried harder. We're dead in three hours, so Yumi, want to go somewhere and do something?"

"Ulrich why are you giving up?" Yumi was ready to fight, so was Odd, Ulrich however seemed to be giving up.

"We can't win. Your stun gun does nothing so what can we do? Unless we can get a nuclear warhead and have Xana hold it for us we're dead. Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Ulrich sits down on the ground. "You guys go, do whatever."

"Ulrich get up. Damn it I said get up!" Yumi grabs him by the arm and pulls him up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong? I have someone who is going to kill me in less then three hours what could be wrong? I tried my best but when I have an idea I get told to try harder. I'm not going to care anymore. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of leading a group of kids fighting a God hoping every time I won't make a bad call that gets one of my friends killed." Ulrich starts to shake. "I want to quit but it won't stop him from coming after me or my friends so I stay and fight but really, now, there's no point." Ulrich had been trying to hold himself together but ever since Xana lost William and became powerful enough to kill them as easily as one would swat a fly he couldn't hold it together any more. "I screwed up and voted Sissi into the group and then I let her kill Mr. Delmas. I didn't protect Emily and Sissi killed her to. I should have known Sissi would go for her but I didn't think about it I was to worried about other things. I can't do this any more."

"Odd, call Jeremie, something is wrong." Yumi wasn't sure what it was but Ulrich wasn't right. "Ulrich, ok, sit down. Go ahead, tell me what's wrong." Ulrich sits down and rocks back and forth. Yumi puts an arm around his shoulders and feels something. "Ulrich, what's this?" There is a large lump on his shoulder in the shape of the Eye of Xana. "I knew it." Xana was attacking. "Odd, Ulrich has a lump on his shoulder, the Eye of Xana."

"He's possessed?"

"No, it's why he's acting like this." Ulrich shakes back and forth as he mumbles about giving up, dieing, end of the world.

"Jeremie says take him to the Factory so he can scan Ulrich." Odd hangs up his phone and helps Yumi take Ulrich to the sewer entrance.

When they get there the others are waiting for them. "What's going on?" Jim helps the two get Ulrich down to the Factory floor.

"Xana did something to Ulrich." Ulrich is still rambling on about all hope being lost they should just give up. They get Ulrich onto the elevator and take him down to the Scanner Room. They get Ulrich into the Scanner and the doors close.

"Oh hell, get him out!" Before Jeremie could complete the scan Xana had activated a Tower. "Damn it, Ulrich!" Jeremie sees Ulrich disappear. "I don't know what he did."

Ulrich lands on Lyoko. "Xana." Xana is waiting for him.

"Hello Ulrich."

"What did you do to me?" Ulrich rubs his shoulder, it was sore and burned.

"Made you tell the others what you felt. You box up your feelings inside so I let them out."

"Why though? You have the power to do anything you want."

"You feel better don't you? You told the others how you felt. Isn't the weight you held off your shoulders?" Xana smiles and opens his arms. "Imagine feeling like that all the time. Join me my friend and never deal with such stress again."

"I am not your friend!" Ulrich lunges at Xana who stops him in mid air with his powers.

"Ulrich do you not feel like a snake has loosened its grip on you? I made you feel better and you still attack me." Xana drops Ulrich. "Very well, less then three hours." Xana blasts Ulrich with an energy bolt sending him back to Earth.

"Ulrich?" Yumi catches him after he falls out of the Scanner. "Please, say something."

"Ouch." Ulrich reaches for his shoulder as it feels like its burning. "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did." Jeremie heard the whole conversation through the headphones. "Ulrich if you need…"

"Shut up Jeremie." Ulrich stands up. "We have less then two hours to stop Xana. I want more powers!"

"Ulrich you know I can't do that!" Jeremie was not going to get into an argument with Ulrich again.

"You can to and I know what I want!" Ulrich walks over to the elevator and the others follow. They go up to the Control Room. "Jeremie, Xana told me and Odd and Yumi that we have less then three hours to join him or he'll kill us. We can't fight him as we are we want more powers!"

"We? Got a mouse in your pocket?"

"He means me and Yumi. We want more powers to fight Xana. What we have don't cut it anymore." Odd stares at Jeremie. "Unless you feel like taking time to find people to take our place."

"Hey you've been fighting him for this long with the same powers why not now?" Jeremie had tried to tell the others how risky it was to make new powers but they wouldn't listen. Copying existing powers was easy, but to create the codes and data for new powers could make it impossible for them to go to Lyoko. Just one wrong keystroke and the profile would be messed up for good.

"Did you not see what Sanne saw? Sanne told me how your lasers and her energy attacks did jack shit to him. I'm not going to be risking my life even more just because you won't give me new powers!" Yumi gets in Jeremie's face. "I've already been close to death more times then I can count and it's only going to get worse. We thought of some things and know what we want. All you have to do is make them for us."

"All? I have to rearrange codes and lines of data, I have to modify your profiles without damaging them. Why do you think I did so little last time? I made you an extra fan and gave Odd a shield and more arrows. I can duplicate powers but creating new ones is too dangerous."

"Then prepare our funerals because we are going to die!" Ulrich bunches his hand into a fist. "I'm not sorry for what I said. I meant it, I have to make decisions to keep my friends alive and one of them is an ungrateful little…"

"Ulrich calm down." Sanne puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Me and Jeremie can do it but not in three hours. What exactly did Xana say to you?" Ulrich and the other two tell the others what Xana had proposed.

"That's it?" Jeremie's response surprises and angers Ulrich even more.

"That's it!? Jeremie if we don't join him he'll kill us!"

"I have an idea, meet him, and be ready to fight."

"Fight? He'll kill us. We can't fight him it won't even be a fair fight. If this is how you're going to be Jeremie I might as well join him. He said we could use our powers to fight him."

"But he'll win. Ulrich he has a reason for offering us this and it can't be in our favor." Yumi was angry to but she couldn't just give up.

"Ulrich trust me I have an idea. If Xana is on Earth he won't be able to control things on Lyoko as well as he normally does. Just meet him somewhere you can fight without anyone seeing you."

"I see, go somewhere alone to die so no one else gets hurt." Ulrich goes to the ladder and takes it up alone.

"Jeremie, you better have a plan." Yumi, worried about Ulrich goes to the ladder and takes it up following him.

"Odd you trust me right? Sanne and I will be able to help you. Go with the others and make sure Ulrich doesn't do anything stupid. Xana's effect on Ulrich is probably still strong. He will say anything he thinks or feels whether or not he means it." Jeremie told himself this so he wouldn't lose hope. Ulrich was his friend, they were best friend for years until Ulrich moved. He didn't want to believe Ulrich was breaking.

The hours pass, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are waiting in the woods. Just three minutes left until Xana would come for them. Yumi and Odd were sparring wanting to be in the best shape they could be but Ulrich was having no part of it. The last three minutes are almost up when Odd's phone rings. "Hello Jeremie. What's your plan?" A black mist comes through the phone followed by two more. The Ghosts posses all three members giving them a power boost.

"This is what he was planning." Yumi looks down at her hands feeling the energy flowing through them. "Here Xana, come here, I got a treat for you." Yumi forms an energy ball in her hand.

"He'll still kill us." Ulrich stands up. "But we won't go down without a fight." The Ghost had affected Xana's influence on Ulrich making him even more unstable. "Yes, fight, fight." Ulrich sparks with energy. The Ghost and Xana's influence are mixing together inside of him. "Kill, _win, destroy_." Ulrich forms an energy blade coming out from his right hand.

"So you wait for me." Xana appears in black mist form before morphing into his human form. "What is your decision?"

"_Die_!" Ulrich attacks Xana. Xana calmly waves his hand putting up an energy shield but Ulrich breaks through it. "_I wanted more power, I got more power_."

"Hey why didn't we get that?" Odd tries to form an energy blade but can't. "Jeremie's playing favorites." Odd and Yumi didn't know that Ulrich's Ghost and Xana's influence had mixed. This mixture had given Ulrich the boost of a Jeremie Ghost and a Xana possession at the same time.

"Ulrich if you think a Ghost is what will defeat me you know not my power." Xana to does not know that the mixture had happened. "If this is a no then this is your death sentence." Xana sends a massive bolt of energy at Ulrich who blocks it. "Impressive, more power from the Tower then I imagined." He charges his hands for another attack when Ulrich attacks. He slashes at Xana missing.

"_Die you evil bastard. You killed William, you killed Aelita, you killed Emily_!" Ulrich slashes at Xana again only to miss.

"I believe it was Franz with William, the first couple of times. Aelita was unfortunate enough to be on Lyoko for to long. My Knight, yes, she was the one to kill Emily I do believe." Xana smiles at Ulrich. "If you want to use your new powers on my Knight I can bring her here."

"_You're Knight, your powers were used. If you had let Aelita go she would be alive. If you had killed Franz earlier then he wouldn't have had time to kill William_." Ulrich's mind is being warped by the powers within. "_Odd, Yumi, give me your Ghosts_."

"Uh, how?" Odd looks at Yumi who shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ulrich I will kill them shortly after I am done with you." Xana shows Ulrich a glowing red orb of energy. "Fun time is over." Xana throws the energy ball at Ulrich who blocks it. The ball goes off into the woods and explodes when it hits a tree. The trees around it catch on fire.

"_I beat Sissi, I can beat you_!" Ulrich attacks Xana again getting close enough to cut his shirt.

"My shirt, now you've really made me mad." Xana charges both hands with energy. "Die!" Xana hits Ulrich with both energy balls.

"_No, you've made me mad_." Ulrich strikes back but Xana blocks the strikes. They continue to battle while his friends on Lyoko make sure Xana can't take over the Tower used.

"All cables cut, Sanne, any sign of Xana?"

"No Jeremie he seems to be focused on the other three."

"Good, let's hope it stays that way." Jeremie was almost positive Xana wouldn't be able to take control of the Tower while on Earth but couldn't be to sure.

Ulrich and Xana are still battling as the woods burn around them. "Odd, this is getting hot." The woods had burned creating a ring of fire as Xana blasts energy at Ulrich catching more things on fire.

"Ulrich we need to get out of here." Odd was sweating from the heat. Ulrich however ignores him and the flame.

"_So Xana not so smug and stuck up now are you? Know that death is coming_!" Ulrich attacks with dual energy blades finally landing a hit on Xana.

"Ah bloody hell." Xana has lost his hand and part of his lower arm. "Thankfully I am a God." His arm and hand regenerate shooting out of the stump that was left. "Lucky once is not enough to kill me." Xana sends a bolt of energy at Ulrich hitting him. Ulrich falls backwards towards the fire.

"Ulrich!" Yumi sticks her hand out and uses her Ghost powers stops Ulrich from being burned.

"_I don't need your help_." Ulrich sends a bolt of energy at Yumi. "_Run, scared little girl. Leave this to the leader of the Lyoko Warriors."_

"Confidence, I like that, if only you were joining me." Xana was not concerned with Ulrich. He was a God and Ulrich was not. They fight, continuing to destroy the woods with fire and energy.

"Not what we needed." Odd hears sirens off in the distance. "If the fire fighters get here Xana might kill them, Ulrich might kill them."

"We have to stop them." Yumi and Odd agree, they couldn't let anyone get hurt. Using the powers they got from the Ghosts they make their way through the burning woods towards the sounds of sirens.

"They have left you alone to die."

"_They fled my power_!" Ulrich shoves his energy blade into Xana's stomach. No blood comes out only a black mist.

"Power? You call this power?" Xana grabs Ulrich by the arm and pulls it out of him. "You are nothing, I rescind my offer. To have such weaklings by my side would only bring me down." Xana turns and starts to walk away.

"_Get back here_!" Ulrich runs and attempts to strike Xana while his back is turned but Xana uses his powers to stop him.

"There is no need to fight. I rescind my offer, and the ultimatum. No deal, no death." Ulrich is blasted with a bolt of energy knocking him away from Xana. "This could be a problem," He motions to the woods burning around them." You should call Jeremie and let him know what is happening." Xana walks away until he finds a stop light and turns into a black mist to enter it.

"_No, I had him_!" Ulrich attacks the street light cutting the pole it hangs down from. "_Get back here! No!"_ Ulrich's cry is heard by Yumi.

"Ulrich, he, what is he doing?" Yumi rushes over to Ulrich leaving Odd to block the fire engines. "Ulrich are you ok?"

"_He ran away saying the deal was off! He fled my power_!" Ulrich has an aura of energy surrounding him. "I_ was going to kill him_!" The ground around Ulrich breaks apart and forms into a crater. "_If you hadn't distracted me I would have had him_!" Ulrich turns towards Yumi. "_Your fault I didn't kill him_!"

"Ulrich, no." Yumi backs away as Ulrich starts to float towards her. She runs away and calls Jeremie. "Cancel the Ghost! Xana left, Ulrich says Xana called the deal off!" She turns around and sees Ulrich is still floating after her.

"Why are you yelling if Xana left?" Jeremie brings up the Ghost Program. "Are you sure he left and isn't waiting to surprise you?"

"Yes! He ran away from Ulrich." Just like what she was doing now. "The woods are on fire, do a return to the past!" Yumi didn't want to tell Jeremie what Ulrich was doing.

"Ok, canceling." Jeremie cancels the Ghosts. Yumi falls forward having the energy drained from her.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" Ulrich looks up at Yumi, his eyes are black. "No, Ulrich, don't hurt me!" The mixture of Xana's influence and the Ghost are still affecting Ulrich. "Stop!"

"_You're fault, you must pay_!" Ulrich charges a hand into an energy blade. He pulls his arm back ready to strike Yumi. "You _will pay!"_ He slashes at Yumi who dodges the strike. "_Stay and take your punishment_!" Ulrich sticks his other hand out and hits Yumi with a bolt of energy. "_Now you die like Xana should have except you helped him_!" Ulrich brings his blade arm back up while a helpless Yumi cries in pain and in fear.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up saving the woods, saving Yumi, saving Ulrich.

"Whoa." Ulrich looks around. "Wait, my shoulder." He feels it, no Xana symbol. "What happened? We won?" Ulrich's memory had gone blank once the Ghost and Xana's influence mixed.

"Ulrich are you ok?" Yumi looks him in the eyes glad to see they are normal.

"Yeah, I think so. Why did you do a return?" Ulrich tries to remember what happened but can't.

"You don't remember?" Ulrich shakes his head. "It wasn't you, Jeremie, he went insane when you used the Ghost on him. He was stronger then me and Odd, he was fighting Xana and winning." Yumi hadn't heard the conversation between the two as she and Odd were keeping the fire engines from reaching the fire.

"I don't know why that would happen." Jeremie and the others would never know how the Ghost and Xana's influence had affected Ulrich. "But Xana left, he ran away?"

"Ulrich was chasing after him and he fled into a street light. If, if he ran maybe he will leave us alone." Yumi bites on a nail in worry.

"We'll know if he gives up, this time." Sanne steps forward with Jeremie's lap top. "So, you three want more powers?" They nod. "And what would these powers be?"

"I want claws, longer ones. I'm great at distance fighting but when they get close I can't be using exploding arrows."

"I, what about a Super Leap? For all of us. I can remember dozens of times we went to jump and just made it, or missed. If we have a Super Leap we can jump a lot farther so it won't be as dangerous for us."

"I, I want another sword. And I want to be able to charge them up, like when Xana was here as Franz. That way I have a long distance attack and with two swords if I lose one I won't be stranded."

"Very good ideas. Jeremie I'm sure we can work on the changes they want." She puts a hand on hi shoulder.

"I'm so close on getting the new program to work. If I waste time on this I…" Sanne interrupts Jeremie.

"It isn't wasted time. If they need more powers then we should provide them. I think what they've suggested are very good ideas. I'll work on the changes so you can keep working on the other program." She smiles at Jeremie reminding him of Aelita.

"Ok, fine, let's just get this over with."

"Thanks Sanne." Ulrich thanks her since she had met the two demands and found a middle road. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Ulrich I'll…" Ulrich stops Yumi.

"I'm tired, go home, sleep." Ulrich gets on the elevator and takes it up alone.

"Jeremie, are you sure he's back to normal?"

"He wants to be alone without you worrying. Or he is tired. I don't know what happened to him, it could have tired him out." Jeremie has the data from the Ghosts he made and can't understand why Ulrich was so much more powerful. "It is getting late, you guys go to bed, me and Sanne will work on the programs and changes."

"I'll stay with you." Jim sits down on the floor of the Control Room. "Have to make sure Sanne gets home safe." Jim yawns.

"Big old guard dog, ruff." Odd gets the group to laugh. "Ok, you guys play nice with Xana so there's some left for me to fight." Odd, S.S., Yumi, and Samantha take the elevator back up. Sanne and Jeremie get to work on making new powers and completing a program that Jeremie saw as the savoir of the war with Xana.

**A/N Ulrich's getting moody, Xana made him more moody. Will the new powers help the group or is Xana simply to strong to fight? Xana wanted the original three Lyoko Warriors to join him, will he try again or will he kill them with the rest? Read on to find out! Also, again, make sure to read the reviews after a couple days of the story being up since I answer/reply to my fans and talk about stuff. So LD, keep reading to find out what happens. I barely know where this is going. But think about it, Xana is making a baby with Sissi, Jeremie has Sanne, who has half the DNA of Aelita. He could find the way Xana made Sissi pregnant and do some weird process inside a Tower to bring Aelita back so they will have another Warrior to fight Xana when he merges with his baby. It would be easier if people like you and Zeriam had accounts so I could just message you. But I'll live. Also, I tried putting this up on Friday Night and wouldn't let me. Or on Saturday. ALso, this is on Notepad so all bolds, italics, and so forth are not kept. wouldn't load Microsoft WOrks for some reason.**


End file.
